Naruto and Kurama: Shippuden Retelling
by Ashchu97
Summary: During the three year training trip with Naruto and Jiraiya something went wrong with the seal and the Nine Tailed Fox is now walking among them and becomes Naruto's most trusted friend. What Naruto doesn't know is that the fox wants to be so much more than a friend. Waning: This Fanfiction is rated M, contains , Violence, minor cursing, and latter on YAOI/lemon.


Plot Summary: During the three year training trip with Naruto and Jiraiya something went wrong with the seal and the Nine Tailed Fox is now walking among them. They soon learn his real name and the truth about the attack on the Leaf Village sixteen years ago, and becomes one of Naruto's trusted friend. What Naruto doesn't know is that the fox wants to be so much more than a friend.

**Waning: This Fanfiction is rated M, contains , Violence, minor cursing, and later on some chapters will contain Kurama x Naruto, YAOI, lemon. You have been warned!**

Prologue: "Where are you?"

Somewhere in a secret underground hideout a teenage boy with blonde hair with three vertical whisker marks on each side of his face with ocean blue eyes and was wearing a orange and black jumpsuit with basic ninja boats and a forehead protector. Beside him was a wolf sized fox with nine long fluffy tails behind it, it's was an orange/red with black fur on the insides of its ears continuing to its red slitted eyes. The large fox a had razor sharp teeth, that were just as sharp as the beast's claws. Somewhere else in the hideout was a teenage girl with pink coloured hair, green eyes wearing a red top with black gloves, black low-heel boots, black shorts, short grey apron skirt and forehead protector. All three ran around many different hallways, looking in thousands of rooms trying to find something. The boy with his nine tailed fox continued searching "This ones empty too!" he said slamming the door behind him. He turned to his fox companion on the opposite side of the hallway looking into another room. "Is he in there Kurama?" he asked the fox. The fox known as Kurama shook his head. "No it's empty." replied the fox as they repeated running down the hallway and soon meeting back up with his pink haired teammate. "Where are you? Sasuke!".

Their search ended when a large explosion that shook the hallway, exposing some of the hideout to the outside world. In the middle of the site was another teenage boy with short, black hair, and black eyes and had very pale skin. He was wearing a short black jacket with red straps that had a long right and short left sleeves. On his back is a tip-less tantō on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves . He got up from the ground looking up at a tail figure in the distance and soon the Pink haired teen and a new comer with short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes, wearing a standard Leaf Village ninja outfit but with a happuri-style forehead protector came running to him.

"Sakura." The Pink haired girl named Sakura turned her head to the figure, with her eyes widening "Sasuke….it's you." Soon the blonde and his fox arrived at the scene with the same shocked expression as Sakura. The figure called Sasuke had onyx eyes wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, and which was open at the torso. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, and had a sword on his back.

"Sasuke." stuttered the blonde, staring at the boy. "Naruto" said Sasuke looking down at the blonde. Naruto face saddened remembering a memory of the past with both him and Sasuke fighting three years ago "If that's how you felt….if everything you said was true. then why? Then why didn't you kill me that day? Weren't you gonna break our bond?! Sasuke!" shouted Naruto, while Sasuke still had an emotionless face. "The reason is simple, its not that I couldn't break it Naruto. I just couldn't stand the idea by getting power by following 'his' foot steps. I speared your life on a win nothing more." Soon Sasuke had had his eyes on the wolf sized nine tailed fox next to Naruto. Now Sasuke's eyes change from onyx eyes to a blood red with three tomoe around the center. "Interesting, so you're the Nine Tailed Fox." the fox just snorted, then turned his attention back to Naruto, then in a flash had his arm round Naruto. The others where shock at how fast the boy moved even Kurama. "How did he do that?" questioned Sakura. The fox turned to her "It seems the traitor has been doing large amounts of training to gain such speed." he said before looking back at Sasuke ready to attack. "You know come to think of it, isn't it always your dream to become Hokage someday? All of the time you spent chasing after me would have been better spent in training, wouldn't you agree Naruto? But I never would have thought you would have the Nine Tails by your side like a guard dog, I'll give you that. But this time, my win is telling me to finish what I started." Said Sasuke pulling out his sword and aligning it at Naruto. Seeing this Kumara was just about to pounce at him, tearing his neck to shreds to save his friend, but was stop by Naruto lifting his hand in his direction. Naruto frowned "How can I ever become Hokage, if I can't even save one friend? Isn't that right Sasuke?" Then Sasuke gripped his sword tighter and slashed at Naruto, leaving Sakura speechless. "Naruto!" Shouted the fox worried for his friend.

* * *

Add awesome Opening One Naruto Shippuden theme here.

Chapter One: Homecoming

Naruto, Kurama and a long white, spiky haired, tall man in his fifties with red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector. He was also wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. The man was known as one of the legendary Sannin, Toad Sage Lord Jiraiya. The three where walking in the forest getting close to the large gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. But before they got any closer Jiraiya asked if Kurama could hide his eight other tails and any other features that people will recognize. After the fox nodded in a puff of smoke Kurama only had one tails swinging happily behind him and his ears shortened and no longer had the black fur around his eyes and ears so he looked more 'normal' around the villages, but kept his height the same as a full grown wolf, maybe more larger than that. Soon they arrived at the gates with the two guards on duty left with shock and yet happy faces. As the three got deeper in the village Naruto stopped to run up a wooden pole leaving Jiraiya and Kurama watching the blonde and smiling. As soon as Naruto got to the top he had a large view of the village. "How this takes me back, the village hasn't changed a bit, I'm home everybody, Naruto Uzumaki has returned to the village!" shouted Naruto.

Soon he noticed Tsunade's face on the Hokage Monument. "They added grandma Tsunade's face up there." Naruto looked down under him when he heard his name been called by his old teammate Sakura. "When did you get back to the village Naruto?!" she shouted down below. "Just now" he said as he jumped down to the ground next to her. "Long time no see, hey Sakura." he chuckling. Sakura gave a small smile until she notice something about Naruto. "Wait a minute, you've gotten taller than me haven't you?" Naruto did a comparison before saying "Yeah I guess I have.". Sakura smiled in thought 'He seems more grown up, since the last time I saw him.' then blushes asking "So..um, what do you think do I seem more like a women to you now?" Naruto smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Are you kidding, really you haven't changed at all.".Her face change to a an anime shocked expression with the classic stress mark on her forehead before crossing her arms leaving Naruto a little confused. Jiraiya sighed 'smooth kid, can you be any more obvious?' while Kurama chuckled, that's when Sakura notice him. "Hey Naruto who's the large fox with you, he's cute." with that said he let out another chuckle before saying. "Thank you I've never been told that before. My name Kurama." leaving Sakura and Konohamaru's team shocked. Naruto began sweating not knowing what to say to explain how he can talk. "From the shocked faces, I guess you're confused on how I'm talking well the answer is simple, I'm a summon who is trapped here, and met Naruto on he was training with Master Jiraiya." he explained smiling 'Well that's the best excuse I've got right now and it's somewhat right.' After the shock Sakura and the others relaxed "I'm sorry to hear that." Kurama shook his head "Don't be, I'm living a much better life with my first real friend Naruto." Jiraiya smirked 'More like completely in love with the kid.'.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto turned to see another puff of smoke to see a brown haired naked girl with her nipples and privates covered by smoke in Konohamaru's place with Jiraiya doing his usual pedo laugh and a shocked Sakura before turning back. "Well what do you think? Not to bad huh?"

Naruto smiled "Konohamaru I'm not that little kid any more, and you should be using Jutsu like that, it's beneath you." leaving Konohamaru a little disappointed. 'Well I'll be, it's not just the outside that's changed. I think I might just miss the old Naruto. But you've turned pretty well haven't you' thought Sakura. "COME ON KONOHAMARU IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!, NOW STEP ASIDE AND GET READY TO SEE MY NEW SUPER PERVY NINJUTSU! HERE WE GOOOO!" shouted Naruto before getting punched in the face by a raging Sakura with his face in the dirt. Konohamaru's team grouped hugged the fox tight, scared to death at the women in front of them, even Kurama's eyes widened in fear at the pink haired girl. She pulled him out and started shaking the poor boy and yelling at the top of her lungs. Jiraiya sweat dropped 'That monster strength and hot temper, you raise a Tsunade Jr'.

* * *

"Its been along time you two, your training prove to be fruitful I hope." said the fifth Hokage and one of the other legendary Sannin, Tsunade. The four were now in the Hokage's office standing by her desk with Tsunade's assistant Shizune. "You think we would come back without any progress." said Jiraiya, and Naruto giving another thumbs up "Mission accomplished Grandma." Tsunade learned forward "Alright show me what you've got kid." Naruto got confused "What right now?" asked Naruto with Tsunade nodding. "Their someone who I want you to go up against. I've kept him off missions for the past few day for just this moment." then there was a knock on the door to the office and began to open.

Next time… The bell test!


End file.
